brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Takamachi Nanoha
Takamachi Nanoha (高町 なのは) is the titular magical girl of the Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS verse. From her humble origins as a 'regular' nine-year old girl to the Ace of Aces and The Last Valkyria, her legends and stories of her adventures are hidden behind walls and walls of black-ink and omissions. Appearance Nanoha herself is from the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ''verse, created by Tsuzuki Masaki. However, in this universe, there are many fundamental changes done to her character as per the events of this BetrayerS verse. Wearing a white Barrier Jacket with red and yellow highlights about, it is noted that her Barrier Jacket resembles the usual ''Gundam ''colors. This is partially true: When she was growing up, her brother was an avid ''Gundam ''fan. In honor of him (and because she watched a few episodes too) her Barrier Jacket is like such. Her hair is officially brown with reddish highlights. Origins Much like Canon, Nanoha was born in Uminari City from Momoka and Shirou Takamachi. Fully aware of her families involvement as bodyguards and assassins, she too trained as a young girl, however it was Shirou's decision for the family to slowly ween out of the business. The events of the original series and even A's were slightly altered as per Time-Space Administrative Bureau propaganda. While she is always displayed as the classic hero with a little bit of loneliness, Nanoha herself has been frightened, wanting to quit during her run on Earth. But in the end, she never gave up and continued her fright. It wasn't until the Tragedy of the 108 Infantry Battalion did things change. Before the JS Incident, the reappearance of anti-magic weapon bypassing all known barriers of defense grew great panic in the people as the TSAB tried to calm them. Once the war happened… Many things have changed. Holding all the spells that her ‘normal’ universe-counterpart has, she wields incredible power with an even more impressive kill count. This has earned her the nickname ‘White Devil’ to the Saint Church Confederation troops. Though she continues to have the same happy-ish attitude, her feelings towards the meaning of justice have changed dramatically. Off-duty, she seems like the regular Nanoha. But once the uniform comes on, her military mindset of a soldier becomes dominant. If she sees a military person, TSAB or not, she will return to this attitude. Despite this power, her wanton magical use has left her slowly dying: waking up every morning to throw up blood has become a routine for her. Despite the Wolkenritter as well as Hayate’s stated mandatory break they forced on her, she continues to fight. Powers Carrying many powers like her canon self, the only major difference here is why her powers manifested like such. Nanoha a descendant of the ''Valkyria, ''an ancient race of magical warriors during the Ancient Magi Tribes era who's powers were replicated by the Belkans and other Dimensional Seafaring civilizations to create the ''Berserkers. As such, Nanoha herself carries the many abilities of her Valkyria ancestors. One point of notice included is her Blaster System. In addition to the original three parts, there is the last resort of Blaster 4, however this is a theoretical threshold that would probably end her life. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS